Cross Couple Chapter 1
by iCHiGo.RuKia KuRoCHiKi
Summary: Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Ishida adalah sahabat baik  suatu hari, ichigo berniat untuk menembak gadis pujaan hatinya. tetapi, ichigo menyarankan ke-3 sahabatnya juga menembak gadis yang mereka sukai  bagaimanakah nasib mereka ?  silahkan baca sendiri


**Cross Couple Chapter 1**

_Cerita sama judulnya bener-bener gag nyambung, jadi gomen reader . . ._

_

* * *

_

Dahulu ada 4 sahabat yang tidak bisa dilepaskan ikatan persahabatanya, diantaranya Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Uryuu Ishida.

Pada suatu hari Ichigo, ishida, renji, dan hitsugaya sedang berada di café soul society. "eh, teman-teman sebenarnya gw berencana nembak rukia" kata ichigo dengan wajah semerah buah tomat. "eeeehhhhhh ?.. serius loe ?" seru mereka bertiga sambil berpose kaget yang super duper aneh. "please deh jangan lebay !"ichigo langsung nyanyi-nyanyi gag jelas. Dan terjadilah kegaduhan akibat aktifitas mereka ber-4 yang bikin para pengunjung buka mulut selebar-lebarnya sampe-sampe gajah bisa masuk kedalam mulut para pengunjung

_Kembali kejalan yang benar . . ._

"loe serius mau nembak rukia ?" Tanya renji. "ya iyalah masa ya iya donk" ichigo mulai gag jelas kembali. "tapi, gw mau loe ber-3 juga nembak cewe-cewe yang loe ber-3 sukain. Biar tanggal jadian kita sama semua. Hha"dengan pedenya ichigo ngomong kaya gitu seakan-akan dy pasti diterima rukia. "Hmm . . ." bereka ber-3 memikirkan usul ichigo.

* * *

_Beberapa menit kemudian . . ._

"okeh, kita setuju.". "tapi, gmn ya cara nembak cewe ? biasanya gw selalu ditembak duluan sih sama cewe" Tanya hitsugaya, memang hitsugaya adalah cowo idola semua cewe, karena tampangnya yang cool dan otaknya yang super duper jenius bahkan melebihi albert Einstein *hidung Hitsugaya panjang deh*

"dasar katanya jenius, masa gitu aja gag ngerti. Ckckckckck" kata ichigo. Muka hitsugaya langsung merah padam. "jadi gw punya rencana, bla bla bla bla bla bla. Gitu rencananya" kata ishida *author digebukin reader*.

* * *

Hari "H" yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, mereka ber-4 memanggil gadis pujaan hati mereka masing-masing ketaman dekat kampus mereka di malam hari . "rukia sebenarnya dari dulu aku . . ." belum selesai ichigo menyatakan perasaannya kepada rukia, renji langsung berbicara alias ngebacain puisi gombal pada gadis pujaannya. "Tatsuki, engkau telah memegang kunci hatiku, engkau bagaikan bidadari dimataku. Engkau selembut gula-gula kapas, tapi hatimu sekeras besi *loh?*. Tatsuki manisku sayangku cintaku maukah engkau menjadi . . ." belum selesai renji meyelesaikan puisi gombalnya ishida langsung bertindak " i, i. .inoue se..sebenarnya a..aku sa..sa..sangat . . ."belum selesai juga ishida mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan gaya seperti DJ sedang nge-rap *dipanah ishida*, kini hitsugaya yang memulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya " momo, tolong tatap mataku ! momo, sebenarnya dari pertama kali kita bertemu aku sudah . . ." belum selesai juga hitsugaya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mereka ber-4 langsung menyalahkan kembang api yang berbentuk hati dan mengatakan "aku mencintaimu !" sambil tangan nya membuat hati

Mendengar pernyataan cinta dari mereka,muka Rukia, momo, tatsuki, dan inoue langsung merah padam. Didalam benak mereka ber-4 " mimpi apa ya gw semalem ? nieh gw yang salah liat, apa emang mereka yang lagi seteres ya ?".

.

.

.

_Waktu vakum 1 menit Pada malu semua nih =D *author langsung digebukin*_

_

* * *

_

Akhirnya Rukia mulai angkat bicara "a..a..apa-apaan sih nieh. Kalian semua mempermainkan kami ya ?" rukia ngomel-ngomel sendiri. "tentu saja tidak, kami memang ingin memacari kalian"kata ichigo dengan entengnya.

"OMG! Renji! Puisi gombal macam apa itu! Selembut gula – gula kapas? Matamu bau picek!*dilempar ke jepang* Dan pede banget loe semua. Emangnya kami sudah pasti akan menerima kalian ?" kata tatsuki sambil tersenyum licik padahal sebenarnya dalam hatinya malu – malu kucing. Tiba-tiba dari atas langit turun beratus-ratus pisau dan semuanya menancap dihati mereka. Para cowo-cowo itu tutup mulut, mereka tidak bisa membalas perkataan dari nona bermulut tajam tatsuki *kicked by tatsuki*.

Momo yang sedang cengo akhirnya berbicara dengan malu – malu kucing "a..aku menerima pernyataan cintamu Toushirou" kata momo dengan wmenutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah ngeblushingnya. Tentu saja semuanya kaget mendengar ucapan dari si ratu malu malu kucing ini. Hitsugaya yang merasa sudah diterima langsung koma, dan arwahnya pergi keneraka akhirnya lahirlah 1 pasangan baru

* * *

"a..a..ku …j..j…juga m..m…menyukai k..k…kamu i…i…ishida" kata inoue yang gantian nge rap karena malu juga Ishida yang mendengar perkataan inoue itu langsung bengong dan mulutnya terbuka lebar dan dari mulutnya keluar air laut alias air liur

Tatsuki dan Rukia saling berpandangan, dan akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat "baiklah, kami berdua juga menerima pernyataan cinta kalian berdua ( ichigo dan renji )". Ichigo dan renji langsung melayang terbang diangkasa, tetapi mereka langsung tersadar akibat satu perkataan dari tatsuki "siap-siap ya renji. Kamu bakalan sengsara. Bwahahahahah" seru tatsuki sengan senyumannya yang sangat mengerikan

To Be Continue . . .

* * *

Chapter pertama selesai juga, ini fic saia yang pertama jadi masih sangat abal-abal dan sangat-sangat jelek.

Tolong di review ya supaya saia bisa membuat fic yang sebagus-bagusnya. Semua review yang reader berikan sangat bermanfaat untuk saia.

Sekian . . .

Oh ya, tolong kritik dan sarannya ya reader

Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
